


Y a-t-il un médecin parmi vous ?

by Princessedelweiss



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessedelweiss/pseuds/Princessedelweiss
Summary: Quand un certain médecin au coeur de glace doit enseigner à des élèves et qu'une de celle-ci habite dans le même immeuble que lui cela va vite créer des tensions au sein du groupe. Finiront-ils par sortir ensemble ? Ou vont-ils se détruire ?





	1. Prologue

# Prologue :

Je suis dans un hôpital, il fait sombre quand j’ouvre un peu plus les yeux pour savoir où je me trouve réellement je réalise que je suis en tunique d’hôpital et que j’ai une perfusion au bras droit. Je tourne la tête de l’autre côté de la pièce pour savoir ce qui m’entrave le bras gauche et je me rends compte que c’est une personne, un homme pour être plus précise. Je n’arrive pas à voir sa tête il fait trop sombre mais j’ai l’impression de le connaitre et je sais au fond de moi qu’il me protège. J’ôte le plus délicatement possible mon bras de sa douce entrave quand tout à coup il me plaque sur mon lit avec ses mains sur mes épaules et je peux enfin voir son visage, c’est celui du Docteur House. Bizarrement je ne ressens aucune gêne ni aucune honte, je me sens bien. Il se rapproche encore de moi tout en guettant le moindre de mes mouvements du coup je ne bouge pas de peur ne pas ressentir son corps près du mien, sa chaleur m’envahit, puis il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au départ je ne réagis pas et ne bouge pas mais il commence à brosser mes lèvres de sa langue me demandant l’accès que je m’empresse de lui accorder. Nous nous embrassons et je n’ai plus mal.

  * C’est l’heure de se réveiller. Me hurle une voix.



Je sursaute dans mon lit et pense : « Ce n’était qu’un rêve, ouf surtout que je vais le voir en chair et en os tout à l’heure ».

  * Bon tu es réveillée ou il faut que je casse la porte pour venir ? Me demande ma colocataire
  * Non, non c’est bon je suis réveillée, je vais aller prendre une douche. Dis-je
  * D’accord mais il n’y a plus d’eau chaude. Répondis ma colocataire en descendant les escaliers.



Tant mieux j’ai besoin d’une douche froide. En prenant ma douche je ne peux m’empêcher de repenser à ses lèvres collées aux miennes, à se baiser que nous avons échanger. Je suis encore tirée de ma rêverie par ma colocataire qui me demande si je compte arrivée en retard à mon premier jour de travail. C’est vrai j’en avais presque oublié qu’aujourd’hui je commence mon boulot auprès du Docteur House. « Merde je commence déjà à fantasmer sur mon patron alors que je ne l’ai jamais rencontré et que je vais travailler avec lui. » pensais-je.

* * *

 


	2. Chapitre 1 : la rencontre avec le Docteur

# Chapitre 1 : la rencontre avec le Docteur

 

Dans l’hôpital se trouve un médecin capable de tout, il peut guérir des personnes très malades en trouvant le bon diagnostic alors que tout le monde se trompe vous l’aurez compris c’est le docteur Gregory House mon nouveau patron. J’ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à son sujet et franchement j’espère que certaines sont fausses sinon je vais passer de mauvais moments lors des propositions de diagnostic. Nous sommes une trentaine dans l’amphithéâtre, il a déjà viré toute la rangée juste à côté de moi. Puis il vient à nouveau de virer des personnes qui étaient trop âgées pour lui. Ouf moins il y a de personne dans l’amphithéâtre plus j’ai de chances d’être prise dans son équipe personnelle.

  * Eh vous Mademoiselle, je vous dérange peut-être voulez-vous du thé et des gâteaux ? demande House.
  * Euh…non excusez-moi, j’étais perdue dans mes pensées pardon. Répondis-je en m’empressant de rajouter « Surtout ne me virez pas s’il vous plait ? »
  * Non je ne vais pas vous renvoyer à conditions que vous me donniez le diagnostic de cette personne. Elle a 40 ans en bonne santé, n’a jamais eu d’enfants, travaille 8h par jour, souffre de maux de tête, d’évanouissement, de nausée, de déshydratation, a de la fièvre. Alors de quoi souffre-t-elle ? Demande House.
  * Je dirai d’un coup de chaleur. Répondis-je.
  * Vous diriez ou vous êtes sûre ? M’interroge-t-il.
  * J’en suis sûr.
  * Hum…
  * C’est faux. Rétorque Anna une rivale directe.
  * Expliquez-moi pourquoi sa réponse est fausse. Demande House avec un ton très curieux.
  * Tout simplement parce que si elle avait un simple coup de chaleur elle n’aurait pas perdu son temps à venir nous voir, elle serait restée chez elle en buvant beaucoup et en prenant des douches tièdes toutes les demi-heures pour ne pas encombrer les urgences. Donc elle doit avoir un problème plus grave moi je pencherais pour un zona ou quelque chose comme ça mais on ne peut être sûr de rien sans avoir vu la personne pour un examen complet. Plaida-t-elle.
  * Hum…deux diagnostics différents pour une seule et même personne, Mademoiselle pourquoi pensez-vous que c’est un coup de chaleur ? Dit-il en s’adressant à moi.
  * Eh bien tout d’abord parce que tous les symptômes collent parfaitement, ensuite parce qu’on a eu beaucoup de journées très chaudes ces derniers temps et enfin je pense qu’elle est venue aux urgences parce qu’elle a tapé ses symptômes sur Internet et qu’elle a eu peur et qu’elle voulait l’avis d’un médecin. Expliquais-je.
  * Avez-vous fait appel uniquement aux symptômes ou à autre chose ? Demande House.
  * Aux symptômes mais aussi à mon instinct monsieur. Répondis-je.
  * Eh bien heureusement que cette patiente n’est pas venue vous voir humm...Anna c’est ça ? Parce que vous l’auriez tué si vous aviez commencé un traitement contre le zona. Il faut aussi réfléchir et parfois les diagnostics les plus évidents peuvent être les bons. Quant à vous Mademoiselle. Je ne vois pas votre prénom sur la feuille à si Lana vous restez parmi nous. Continuez de vous fier à votre instinct mais que cela ne vous empêche pas d’écouter ce que je dis. Dis House.



Anna commence à ranger ses affaires dans son sac et à essayer de partir quand :

  * Vous ai-je demandé de partir ? C’est la voix du Docteur.
  * Euh…non mais comme j’ai fait un mauvais diagnostic je pensais que j’étais virée. Dis Anna toute honteuse.
  * Non je vous garde toutes les deux. Pour deux raisons la première étant que je sens une rivalité entre vous et si je peux assister à une bagarre entre deux femmes je suis preneur, la seconde raison est que vous vous complétez.



Anna et moi nous regardons d’un air dubitatif.

  * Si je vous assure vous Lana vous vous fiez à votre instinct ainsi qu’aux faits et vous Anna vous vous fiez aux faits et à vos connaissances ce qui créer un débat très intéressant lors de diagnostics plus complexes qu’un simple coup de chaleur ou qu’un rhume. Finit d’expliquer House.
  * Donc cela nous fait un total de huit personnes. Super ! (tape dans ses mains et se les frottes) Maintenant je vais vous mettre vraiment à l’épreuve car je n’ai que quatre places à promouvoir donc au bout d’une semaine une personne partira jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus que quatre d’entre vous à moins d’un très gros problème et donc que je sois obligé d’en renvoyer un. Mais j’espère pour vous que ça n’arrivera pas ! Est-ce clair ?
  * Oui monsieur ! Répondons nous en cœur.
  * Bien maintenant allez faire mes consultations à ma place pendant que moi je vais dans mon bureau. Si vous pensez qu’un cas est intéressant venez me voir mais faites attention ne me faites pas perdre mon temps ! Dit House d’un ton très sérieux. Ah et si vous voyez le Docteur Cuddy ne lui dites pas où je me trouve.
  * Heu pourquoi ? Demande timidement un collègue.
  * Vous êtes viré monsieur ! Répond House. Pourquoi à votre avis ?
  * Je présume parce que j’ai demandé quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas. Dit-il en prenant ses affaires.
  * Correct, je vous réengage ! N’oubliez pas une chose je suis seul capitaine à bord personne ne contredit ce que je vous demande de faire surtout quand il s’agit du Docteur Cuddy est-ce clair ?



Personne n’ose répondre.

  * Très bien je prends ça pour un oui. Dit-il en partant.



Une fois House partit on pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Je me demande quand même pourquoi il nous vire aléatoirement alors qu’il a nos CV, enfin ce n’est pas pour autant que je vais aller lui demander. Encore plongée dans mes pensées Anna vient vers moi et me dit :

  * Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu aurais dû partir, je sais que j’ai raison sur le cas du « coup de chaleur ». Me dis Anna en me sortant de ma rêverie.
  * Pardon ? Dis-je.
  * Tu es sourde en plus d’être une fayotte ? Crache Anna.
  * N’importe quoi, en plus il a dit que j’avais raison et je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait dit le contraire en mettant la vie d’une patiente en danger avec un mauvais résultat. Rétorquais-je.
  * C’est exact je ne mettrais pas volontairement la vie d’une patiente en jeu sous prétexte d’une rivalité entre femmes. Dit House qui n’était pas encore parti et qui s’était rapproché de nous.



Nous sommes toutes les deux sidérées qu’il vienne nous voir et surtout qu’il ne nous ait pas dit de prendre nos affaires et de quitter le groupe car je sais qu’une rivalité entre deux personnes peut mettre la vie d’un patient en jeu, mais je me garde bien de lui dire. D’ailleurs j’ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l’heure de le sentir aussi près de moi « Arrête un peu ton délire, pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’intéresserait à toi, tu n’es qu’une énième élève qu’il prend sous son aile » pensais-je.

  * Mais…Euh…je sais que j’ai raison, je sais que cette patiente a un zona ou une autre maladie plus grave qu’un simple coup de chaleur sinon vous ne nous l’auriez pas présentée, dit-elle sûre d’elle en rajoutant d’un ton coquin, je sais que vous ne vous intéressez qu’aux cas passionnants.



Elle se passe la langue sur les lèvres, beurk ça me dégoute, j’ai envie de lui en coller une. J’attends sa réaction mais elle ne vient pas, je pense qu’il l’étudie puis finalement il répond :

  * Prenez vos affaires vous êtes renvoyée, je ne veux pas de ça avec moi et encore moins quand on me contredit sur un diagnostic bien posé. Je vous présente un cas on en discute mais ce n’est pas parce que je m’intéresse uniquement à des cas bien particuliers et compliqués à résoudre que je m’intéresse uniquement à cela il faut bien soigner les autres patients. Donc vous dégagez. Dit House d’un ton qui ne laisse absolument pas le choix de répondre.



Anna est sidérée de la réponse du docteur mais ne répond rien et part presque en larmes du fait qu’il lui ait refusé ses avances. Moi je suis soulagée parce qu’elle va arrêter de me prendre la tête et de remettre en cause tous mes diagnostics.

  * Quant à vous Mademoiselle Lana arrêtez de vous faire marcher dessus, réagissez ou vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps dans mon service. Dit House d’une voix conciliante qui me fait fondre.
  * Oui monsieur. Réussis-je à balbutier.
  * Bon maintenant que le problème est réglé allez faire mes consultations ! Dit House.



* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif cela me permet de m'améliorer.


	3. Chapitre 2 : fin de journée et soirée

# Chapitre 2 : Fin de journée et soirée

 

Une fois que nous avons évité à de nombreuses reprises le Docteur Cuddy, nous allons tous dans le bureau de House pour lui dire que nous avons fini notre journée et pourquoi pas l’inviter à boire un verre avec nous.

  * Monsieur, nous avons fini les consultations, nous rentrons chez nous mais avant on va boire un verre est ce que vous voulez venir avec nous ? Demande John, un autre médecin qui a réussi l’exploit d’être dans le groupe du docteur.
  * Dit House.



Personne n’ose insister. Nous partons dans un bar, où nous commandons tous des bières.

  * Alors qu’est-ce que vous pensez de notre première journée ? Demande Alex.
  * Super bien, heureusement on est tous ensemble et ce depuis l’école de médecine, alors Lana contente ? Au fait vous avez vu comment il a remis en place Anna, ce qui est dommage c’est qu’elle ait essayé de le draguer pour garder sa place. Mais bon je suis contente qu’elle soit partie cette peste. Dit John.
  * Tiens en parlant du loup, taisez-vous elle arrive. Dit Lexa.
  * Alors la pétasse t’a bien réussi ton jeu tu vas pouvoir faire ce que tu veux et même tuer des patients avec ton coup de chaleur… Dit Anna.



À ce moment-là je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais je me lève et lui décolle une gifle comme j’en rêvais depuis des années. Sous le choc j’ai le temps de lui répondre.

  * Comme je te l’ai dit je n’ai rien contre toi mis à part que tu me casse les couilles depuis qu’on est à l’école de médecine, ensuite tu crois vraiment que si j’avais tort il ne m’aurait pas viré comme il voulait le faire au départ ? Et enfin ce n’est pas parce que je ne suis pas une fille à papa que je ne peux pas réussir mieux que toi parce qu’au moins mes parents m’ont appris le respect des autres et aussi à fermer ma gueule quand il le faut. D’ailleurs essayer de le draguer pour garder ton poste nous prouve à tous que tu ne vaux pas grand-chose et que tu as une faible estime de toi maintenant laisse nous tranquille ou j’appelle les flics pour harcèlement.



Anna part furieuse de n’avoir pu nous empêcher de faire la fête.

  * Eh bien rappelles-moi de ne jamais t’avoir à dos, dit John, t’a vu la baffe que tu lui as envoyée ?! Waouh j’aimerais pas me l’être prise.



Je me mets à trembler, je m’assoie, je n’en reviens pas de ce que j’ai fait, j’ai enfin réussi à ne pas me laisser faire, je suis heureuse et honteuse parce que j’aurai dû faire ça en privé mais putain ce que ça fait du bien.

  * Tiens vous ici ? Dit une voix que personne ne reconnait car tout le monde m’entoure pour s’assurer que je vais bien.



Je lève le nez de ma main qui commence à rougir de la claque que j’ai mise puis je m’aperçois que c’est le Docteur House qui vient de parler, il est accompagné d’un autre homme qui est aussi un médecin mais je n’arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom.

  * Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demande l’autre homme.
  * Oh rien de particulier, balbutiais-je histoire d’évité un étalage de vie privée.
  * Tu rigoles, dit John, Lana a mis une énorme baffe à l’autre pouffe d’Anna qui était venue la provoquer mais maintenant elle est en état de choc du coup on reste près d’elle pour éviter que des lourds viennent en profiter.
  * C’est vrai ce que dit John ? Demande House interloqué.
  * Ou…ou…oui c’est vrai. Dis-je en regardant ma main qui commence à me faire mal.
  * Barman apportez moi de la glace dans un sachet ! Ordonne House. Je vois que vous avez suivi mes conseils et que vous ne vous êtes pas laissée faire.
  * Ouais, dit Lexa enthousiaste, et elle a même défendu votre honneur.



L’autre homme étouffe un rire.

  * L’honneur du docteur House mais pourtant il en a très peu, dit l’homme.
  * Wilson ça va j’en ai quand même un peu. Certes peu mais j’en ai et je trouve ça bien qu’elle m’ait défendu même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Dit House.



Ah oui ça me revient c’est le docteur James Wilson le meilleur ami du docteur House. Quand la glace touche la paume de ma main, j’ai la sensation d’une brûlure et je n’ai qu’une envie c’est la retirer mais le docteur House la tient fermement. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne déclenche des frissons qui me parcourent le dos mais je n’ose bouger de peur de rompre le contact.

  * Bon vous aurez mal à la main pendant quelques jours mais vous n’avez rien de cassé, et merci pour mon honneur, grâce à vous il est sauf.
  * Elle a essayé de vous draguer pour garder son travail c’est dégueulasse comme si on pouvait vous acheter pour un travail et puis quoi encore. Dis-je outrée.
  * C’est bien la première fois qu’une personne défend House. Dit Wilson.
  * Moi je trouve ça mignon. Dit House.



Il a trouvé ça mignon, il a toujours sa main sur la mienne, je ne sais plus où me mettre, je sens que je rougis et plus je le sens plus je rougis. S’il sait que je fantasme sur lui je vais être virée comme Anna.

  * C’est normal vous êtes notre patron on n’a pas le droit de vouloir garder son poste juste en couchant avec vous. Dis-je en me redressant un peu.
  * Je trouve que c’est le genre de chose que beaucoup de personnes font et c’est rare qu’il y ait des personnes qui ne soient pas d’accord avec ce mode de vie. Dit House. Vous allez encore avoir mal à la main mais normalement cela ne devrait pas vous empêcher de travailler demain, sur ce Wilson si on allait le boire ce verre ?
  * Euh…oui d’accord. Dit-il complètement désemparé face au changement radical de conversation.



Nous partons de notre côté, John préfère me ramener chez moi ça ne lui fait pas loin puisqu’il habite à 10 minutes de chez moi. Une fois rentrée je me masse la main parce que je sens mon sang qui tape dans ma main. Bon je décide de prendre un bain pour me détendre.

Pendant que l’eau coule dans ma baignoire je repense à ce que j’ai fait, j’ai enfin réussi à mettre une gifle et à ne pas me laisser faire face à Anna. Une fois dans mon bain je me laisse envahir par la chaleur, par les caresses de l’eau sur ma peau quand elle bouge. Puis je m’endors dans mon bain.

J’ai chaud, j’ai trop chaud comme si quelque chose me retenait dans cette chaleur presque insoutenable. Petit à petit je reprends conscience et je me retrouve dans une chambre d’hôpital, avec quelque chose qui m’entrave le bras, on dirait une personne couchée sur moi. C’est bizarre mais je me sens en sécurité, je n’arrive pas à voir son visage. J’ai peur de bouger, j’ai peur que cette personne parte si je bouge.

Toc, Toc, Toc. Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon bain glacé, c’est ma colocataire Claire, qui vient de rentrer de soirée, elle aussi est dans l’équipe du docteur House.

  * Bah alors qu’est-ce que tu fous il est une heure du matin, faut dormir maintenant si on ne veut pas arriver en retard demain au travail. Dit Claire.
  * Ouais, une seconde je me sèche et je vais me coucher, merci de m’avoir réveillée. Bonne nuit Claire.
  * Bonne nuit Lana.



Une fois sortie de mon bain, je me sens revigorée, je n’ai presque plus mal à ma main. Une fois séchée et en pyjama je me dépêche d’aller me coucher en espérant retrouver mon docteur favori dans mes rêves.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire qu'il soit positif ou négatif cela me permet de m'améliorer.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif cela me permet de m'améliorer.


End file.
